(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices includes two display panels including field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A nanocrystal display (“NCD”) liquid crystal display has been developed. In manufacturing the NCD liquid crystal display, a supporting member is provided on a sacrificial layer including an organic material and the like, and then the sacrificial layer is removed to define a space referred to as a nanocavity or microcavity. Liquid crystal material is filled in the empty nanocavity defined by removing the sacrificial layer.